wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Coconut
Coconut is a slow-witted, male, RainWing dragonet featured in The Hidden Kingdom and Moon Rising. He was a gliding partner and friend of Kinkajou the year before Glory came to the Rainforest Kingdom; now, however, Kinkajou doesn't really consider him a friend anymore, because he didn't seem to notice, or even care, when she was kidnapped by the NightWings. He is also a student attending Jade Mountain Academy in the Copper Winglet, which includes Marsh, Alba, Mindreader, Peregrine, Snail, Pronghorn, and Coconut himself. Ironically, according to Kinkajou, he doesn't even like coconuts, even though they're his namesake. In Moon Rising, he is described as having lavender blue scales.Moon Rising, page 37 Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom Coconut appears when Kinkajou and Glory return from the prisons in the Night Kingdom, although he didn't seem to have known or to have particularly cared that Kinkajou had been missing for several weeks. Glory ordered him to gather the RainWings for a meeting, and he did so, flying away confused. Later, Glory spotted him in a crowd of very few RainWings, and he shrugged at her, showing that those were all he could gather. Moon Rising In ''Moon Rising, Coconut has a few very small appearances, mostly near the fruit in the dining cave, one of the times being when Kinkajou shows Moonwatcher around the school. Moonwatcher finds she can latch on his thoughts as a place of calm, but thinks she would go insane if she had to listen to them all day. When Kinkajou was talking to him he paid very little attention to her and was more interested in the fruit he was eating. He was also later shown resting in a patch of sunlight, along with Boto and Siamang. Personality Coconut is shown to be absent-minded, shallow, lazy, forgetful, sleepy, and much less intelligent than his friend (or "former friend", according to her), Kinkajou. He appears to be to be at least a little obsessed with fruit. He is called, "a sloth masquerading as a dragon" by Qibli and "boring" by Moonwatcher. Trivia *Despite his name, he is shown to dislike coconuts, as of Moon Rising. *In ''Winter Turning'', Moon compares Coconut's mind to Pyrite's, saying it wasn't "much deeper". *Coconut's unintelligence is proven when Kinkajou tells him he's not smart and he doesn't react. *Coconut demonstrates the personality most RainWings are thought to have. (Lazy, forgetful, sleepy, etc.) *Due to his sleepiness, he rarely shows emotions. *He says the word "what" a lot. Gallery Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical RainWing (colored), by Joy Ang RainTransparent.png|A typical RainWing (lineart), by Joy Ang RainWingGer.jpg|A typical RainWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold CoconutTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Coconut.png| By CactinaBlizzard Screen Shot 2015-01-13 at 11.55.05 AM.png| By Congela File:SAM_0538.JPG|By Sandycheeksisawesome Coconut sleepy.jpg|Sleepy coconut undescribedcolor1byHeronLineart.png|By Heron SleepyCoconutTDLA.png|Coconut sleeping, by ThatDragonLayingAround Nutcoco.png|by Resa Screen Shot 2017-01-19 at 6.01.28 PM.png|by xTheDragonRebornx and how she imagines Coconut|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Canon-RainWing-Reference-Sheet-656068624 RainWing Sigil.png|RainWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Cocnuts.jpg|Real coconuts References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:HK Characters Category:MR Characters Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Minor Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Copper Winglet